Rainbow Snowcone Shorts
by Aaliastar
Summary: JackxTooth, just a few little romantic short story one-shots. But please, read anyway! I plan on updating and posting more little stories to go in it. (THIS USED TO BE MINGLING CLIMATES...)
1. Mingling Climates

**Okay, just to let you know, their is NO REAL PLOT IN THIS (IN FACT, I USED A TINY CLICHE SETTING). All it is is just attempted Rainbow Snowcone/Frostbite/Frost Fairy romantic fluff. :D**

Jack had propped up his precious staff against the cave wall, so it avoided lying helplessly on the ground.

They where within a cave, one Jack had lightly frosted earlier in the morning, trapped within the ice crystal walls. The entrance to it had caved in, while they were exploring. Jack could easily handle the blocked area, but... That could wait a while longer. Tooth didn't mind, she loved how the light passing through the entrance danced across the walls, creating a rather luminous sight.

The light would reflect onto Tooth's feathers and cause them to shimmer, making colorful hues dot the ground.

* * *

_She was so cute, blushing like crazy, it made Jack want to smile._

_He was so amazing, so up close. She could see his glorious white teeth peeking from in between his lips._

* * *

****Major scene skip because writer is lazy****

He pulled her closer, lessening the little space that was once in between them into practically nothing. She was blushing, a deep rosy shade of pink had already nearly engulfed her face. One of Tooth's tiny hands was perched on the top of one of Jack's shoulders while the other was lying on the chest of his blue hoodie, while Jack himself had both arms wrapped around her waist. They were locked in a tight embrace, their faces merely inches away from each other. Tooth was radiating warmth, she was probably the hottest thing in the area. Literally.

Jack stared straight at her, while she kept her head turned, too embarrassed to say a thing. .Jack raised one of his pale hands, and lightly placed it on the side of her felt the nice coolness of his fingers and she liked it. Jack was the very essence of the cold, so was cold, yes, but just not _cold, _more like _cool_ to her. He gently made her turn her head, and he discovered her eyes were wide with stun. Her pupils were dilated, and at the sight of him, her blush grew even deeper. She quickly averted her eyes for a second and came back to meet with his, all in a rushed hurry. She smiled a shy smile and fidgeted a slight bit, causing Jack to loosen his pull just a tad.

* * *

_For a moment, they stared at each other, exploring one another's faces. They both secretly marveled at each other's radiance and their enhanced features that seemed to gleam._

_Sparkling pink amethyst eyes met electric icy blue eyes, dark blue shades clashed with rainbow hues, and frost gave into the touch of warmth... All within that lingering moment._

_Suddenly, they caused a fleeting range of feeling. A range of temperatures of hot and cold-warm and cool-all at once. He melted, and she shivered, when their lips collided, in a winter-spring kiss._

* * *

**BLARG. Author note time!**

**I'M SORRY. IT SHOULD PROBABLY BE LONGER. :| I KNOW.**

**(I SHOULD PROBABLY START MAKING MY FANFICS LONGER :| )**

**Okay...My second try at fan fiction! BOO YAH.**

**Wow, eheh, I made a lot of horizontal lines!**

**_(*hopes to dear Gosh that people actually like it*)_**


	2. Frosty Darlin'

Jack placed a cool hand on her cheek, feeling her warm blush. His other hand was lightly settled onto her hip, where soft feathers lay in between his fingers. She had her arms around his neck, trapped in his embrace.

He had on one of those smiles, those smiles that linger and stay until you realize they're there. It was small and light, yet it showed his awe for her. She couldn't smile, though. She was too embarrassed.

Tooth's face was scarlet, her amethyst eyes were wide, and her feathers slightly ruffled. Jack was right in front of her. Right in front of her...And so close. Gorgeous sparkling white teeth peeked from behind his smile, and his eyes glistened striking blue hues. She tried to smile, and then stopped.

Jack's smile slowly faded, leaving his face looking silent.

Tooth was startled, did she do something wrong?

He looked at her in wonder.

Slowly, so slowly it hurt, he drew closer to her. And slowly, so slowly it hurt, he his lips began to touch hers.

She felt like she was melting and freezing at the same time. Her body seemed to pool over with heat, while he gave her a strong desire to shiver. Her lips felt chilled, as if a ghost of a winter's breeze pranced by. His lips felt cool, but not enough to ice you over. She loved it.

Her lips were unquestionably warm, and it made him feel strangely heated. He began to absentmindedly ruffle the feathers under his fingers and hold her tighter.

When they let go they were stunned.

They both looked away, slightly embarrassed by the whole ordeal.

When Jack looked back at her, he found himself lightly chuckling.

"What?"

"I'm-I'm sorry Tooth!"

"H-huh..? For w-what?"

"I...think I accidentally frosted your lips."

He was right. On her lips were dainty, tiny flecks of white. They twirled around in intricate patterns, and they shone in the light. Tooth's already strong blush deepened even more, causing the frost to melt a bit faster.

**Sorry! I have this headcannon, that when Jack and Tooth have their first kiss, Jack accidentally got a bit too excited and lightly frosted her mouth...Pfff I'm so silly...**


End file.
